Engagement Triangle
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Penny announces that she's engaged, everyone, but one person, is thrilled for her. But when she finds out the reason why he isn't thrilled, it puts a lot of doubt in Penny's head. She starts to wonder if she's even marrying the right man. Will she make the right decision in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Penny glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, but it didn't even fell close to it. Here she was ready to marry one of the greatest men she's ever met, yet she has the strangest man on her mind.

This was how she envisioned all this, five months ago. She was thrilled when Brent proposed. Finally thinking she found her perfect match. Everyone loved him, thought he was the greatest. Everyone that is, except for Sheldon.

But that was no surprised. He could find fault in any person, but this reason is what changed everything.

Now he wasn't even here and it didn't feel right. But she was starting to question why it didn't feel right. Was it because her best friend wasn't there to see her get married or was it because he wasn't the groom.

Penny gasped as the past five months came flooding back to her. All the signs had been there, even before Brent came into the picture. Why was she so stupid to not see them?

"Ready, slugger?" cam her dad's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, be there in a second." Penny said, closing the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath Penny sat down and slipped off her heels. If she was going to do this, she was going to do this in shoes she could run in, she thought as she slipped on Amy's flats. They was a bit small, but they was going to have to do for now.

She didn't even look back as she slipped out of the back door of the bridal room.

* * *

A/N: I know it's super short, but it's just the prologue so the chapters will get longer. Tell me what you think of the new story. Love it? Hate it? Danielle


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheldon, you here?" Penny shouted out as she entered 4A. Talk about a long walk. Not only was it awkward with her long train, but also with everyone staring at her caused her to burst into tears.

"What in the world was I thinking?" Penny said out loud, pacing the boy's apartment. This wasn't like her at all. She didn't even tell her dad that she was leaving. No one knew where she was at, and when they do find her was is she going to say. Why hadn't she thought about all this before she left?

But she really hadn't thought about anything when she left. Actually forty-eight hours ago, she wouldn't have even dared to think of leaving Brent at the altar. She was ready to be married to him for the rest of her life.

If only she hadn't questioned him yesterday why he was acting so strange. He didn't even want to talk about it, but she pushed, and he caved. Now everything has changed.

Penny walked down the hallway and into Sheldon's room. Penny took in his stripped mattress; of course he would wash his sheets. This is Sheldon, after all. Sitting down on the bed, her mind wondered to last night. It was hard to believe it was only eighteen hours ago.

If she thought hard enough she could still feel his hands on her, the way he tasted on her lips. She wished that she had Sheldon eidetic memory, so she could remember everything of that night.

The front door closing brought Penny out of her thoughts. She could hear him walking thought the living room and down the hallway towards his room.

The bedroom door swung open and he froze in the doorway when he caught sight of her, sitting on his bed.

"Penny! A-are you not suppose to be at your wedding reception?" Sheldon said, making his way into the room, laundry basket in hand.

"There is only a reception, when there is a wedding." Penny said, causing Sheldon to look at her.

"You didn't get married? It didn't have anything to do about last night, did it?"

"Last night had everything to do with it, Sheldon. I couldn't go through with the wedding, knowing I wanted you more than Brent. You still want to be with me. Don't you?" Penny asked, getting a little scared that he was going to back out of this.

"Penny, I have always wanted to be with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I just never thought you would ever love me back." Sheldon said, resting his forehead against her's.

"This isn't going to be easy at first. I am going to have to go back and tell everyone the reason I left."

"Yes, I do know that. But just remember, that I'm here on your side. I'm sure that our friends will be too." Sheldon said, running a hand through her hair. "You should curl your hair more often." he murmured, causing Penny to smile.

"The only person I'm terrified to talk to is Brent. That scares me to death."

"I can go with you if you want me too." Sheldon said, moving closer to Penny.

"Don't you think that's something I should do by myself?" Penny said, feeling Sheldon's lips brush against hers.

"You should, but one thing you can't do by yourself, is getting this dress off." Sheldon said, slowly pulling down the zipper. Penny smirked as Sheldon claimed her lips with his own.

All her worries would have to wait for a little while.

* * *

A/N: So, yet another short chapter. But I don't think that I will be able to update until after September 10th. My grandparents are visiting, from Alabama until then, and I've been busy the last few days, I haven't seen them in nearly a year. So, I hope this will satisfy everyone until I have time to write. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3

**18 hours earlier**

Penny bounced in her seat and sighed for the third time in less than five minutes.

"Something bothering you, Pen?" her fiancée, Brent, asked from beside her.

"He is just driving me insane. He says that we're friends but yet is still refusing to come to the wedding. He won't even tell me the reason he doesn't want to come." Penny said, downing the rest her wine.

"I take it you're talking about Sheldon again." Brent said. For the past three days that all he seemed to hear about, even last night she was murmuring about him in her sleep. It was she were obsessed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It seems like that's all I'm talking about. I should be talking about our wedding tomorrow." Penny said, clearly still upset.

"Why don't you go over there and try to talk to you again. If you two really close, he should tell you what's going on."

"That's true. I'll be right back." Penny said, nearly running out of the apartment.

"Should I be worried?" Brent asked Amy, who watched the conversation play out from the kitchen.

"Why do you ask?" Amy said, making her way back towards the couch.

"I see the way Penny's eyes lights up every time Sheldon's name is brought up. Or the way Sheldon watches her when she walks around the apartment. Plus, when I first met Penny I seriously thought they were a couple. I was totally surprised to find out he was with you."

"Well, I can honestly say that Penny has never seen Sheldon as anything other than a friend."

"What about Sheldon?"

"Weeelllll…" Amy stalled. The truth was that, Sheldon's feeling for Penny was the reason they broke up. The one and only time Amy was able to talk Sheldon into a physical relationship, he moaned out Penny's name.

"Amy?"

"He's been in love with her for sometime now."

"Amy! I just sent her over to there to talk to him! What if something happens?!"

"Brent, you don't have to worry. Penny loves YOU! I really don't think anything will happen."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You have nothing to worry about. Now why don't we finish that movie? Penny's already seen it a bunch of times."

"Sure." Brent said, but wasn't able to shake the bad feeling he had.

"Damn it, Sheldon! Let me in! I know you're in there!" Penny shouted, banging on his bedroom door.

"Sheldon's sleep." she heard him say from the other side of the door.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Penny said, before heading into Leonard's bedroom for his spare key to Sheldon's bedroom.

"Sheldon you better be decent in there. I'm coming in!" Penny said, sliding the key into the lock and swinging the door open.

"Penny, it's very rude to enter someone's bedroom without knocking first." Sheldon said, jumping off his bed.

"I have been out here banging on your door for the past twenty minutes."

"Well, anyone else would have gotten the hint they was not invited to come in. Not just barge in with a spare key." Sheldon said, grabbing the key out of her hand.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you have some explaining to why you don't want to come to my wedding tomorrow!"

"Penny, I've told you before I don't want to talk about it." Sheldon said, walking past her and out of the room.

"Sheldon, you say that I'm your best friend. But yet you won't tell me why you won't come. I'm starting to question if we're even friends at all." Penny said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Penny." was all he had to say.

"Are you happy now, Sheldon? You made me cry. Will you please just tell me why you won't come?" Penny said, tears streaming down her face.

The next thing she knew, Sheldon's lips was on her's.

* * *

**Present Time**

Penny was startled awake to the sound of the front door closing. Untangling herself out of Sheldon's arms, and grabbing Sheldon's shirt off the floor, she headed out of the room to see who it was.

"There you are! We have been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing here…in Sheldon's shirt?" Leonard said, clearly confused to what was going on.

"I'm in love with Sheldon." was all that she could get out.

"Well, duh! I could have told you that, two months ago."

"What?!"

"Yeah, the guys and I was betting on how long it would take the two of you to get together. But I don't think any of us picked you leaving Brent at the altar."

"Gee thanks." Penny said, as Leonard went over to answer whoever was knocking at the door.

"Pen, what's going on?" Brent's voice said from behind her.

"Penny, where did you go?" Sheldon asked, coming into the living room, tying his robe shut.

Uh! Oh!

* * *

_A/N: Hoping you all like the new chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Reviews are helpfully and I update faster with them. :) Plus they put a smile on my face. Danielle_


	4. Author Note

OK...So here's the deal. I know that I have a lot of my stories hanging right now, and no I haven't forgotten about them. It's just I have kind of gotten burned out of the show. I haven't given up on it yet, but I have gotten into like 10 new fandoms right now and I just haven't been in the mood to write anything about Shenny. But don't give up on me, I've been toying around with a few idea to get a new chapter done for at least a few of my stories, so there might be something new posted in a few weeks, a month at the most. Just thought I should post saying I'm not dead or giving up on my stories. Thanks for reading, Danielle 3


End file.
